Horribles Chocolates
by GllMss
Summary: Nunca he sido buena cocinando y aparte de quemados, confundí sal con azúcar. Debían saber horrible... Y aun así te comiste todos sin dejar una migaja. Gracias por eso, fue bastante lindo./ Este fic participa en el reto Regalo de San Valentín del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Un nuevo fic y mi primer drable (¿Si se escribe así?). La mayoría de lo que escribo suele ser corto, pero esto es lo más corto que he escrito.

Espero lo disfruten.

Antes de empezar, he decidido digamos, organizar, el estilo de presentación de los textos, cosa que no hice nunca antes. Espero que sea de su agrado visual.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna (creeo).

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _ **Regalo de San Valentín**_ del foro _ **La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas**_ **.**

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Sayonara_ , de Orante Range.

* * *

 **Personaje:** Tenten.

 **Palabras:** 500 (¡Exactas!)

* * *

 **.**

 **Horribles Chocolates.**

 **.**

Camino por las calles de Konoha con la bolsa roja abrazada al pecho. Estoy nerviosa, tanto como aquella vez. Neji, ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestro primer San Valentín. Espero que no lo olvidaras, porque yo no lo he hecho. Aún puedo oler el chocolate quemado echando humo sobre la estufa y escuchar los gritos de mí madre por arruinar su mejor olla; en mi mente, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo ver tu expresión forzada cuando te llevaste la deformada bolita a la boca.

Nunca he sido buena cocinando y aparte de quemados, confundí sal con azúcar. Debían saber horrible... Y aun así te comiste todos sin dejar una migaja. Gracias por eso, fue bastante lindo.

¿Sabes? Si alguien me lo pregunta, podría responder con total seguridad que fue en ese momento en que me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Digo, ya me gustabas de antes, pero ese día comencé a amarte. Y fue también ese San Valentín que decidí no le haría chocolates a nadie que no fueras tú; nadie más podría sobrevivir a comerlos de todas formas.

Ay, Neji. Ha pasado tiempo de eso, varios San Valentine y yo no he mejorado demasiado en todos estos años. Supongo que me va más lanzar kunais, que mezclar ingredientes; siempre me he gustado más así y quien lo diría, resulta que al final también te gusté más así. Eso se sintió bien.

¿Te cuento algo?, el corazón me late súper rápido. Acelera a cada paso que doy a mi destino.

Paso por la floristería Yamanaka, Sakura e Ino me saludan desde adentro e invitan a entrar. Yo me quedó un rato, tomando el té y hablando –escuchando– de lo poco detallistas que son sus maridos, sólo para alargar un poquito el tiempo. Ino se queja de lo difícil de saber si algo le gusta o no a Sai, por culpa de su siempre pintada sonrisa falsa. Sakura suspira y ruega porque el paquete enviado hace una semana, llegué a Uchiha el día de hoy.

Yo sólo me río; ellas notan la bolsa roja que no se me despega del pecho. Abren ojos y bocas listas para dejar salir la cascada de preguntas, por fortuna lo preveo a tiempo y salgo de ahí con la primera escusa que se me pasa por la cabeza –ninguna buena–, lista para continuar mi camino.

Llego a nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento, donde Lee entrena con su quinto equipo genin. Desde que lo nombraron Jounin después de la guerra, no ha parado de compartir la llama de su juventud con cuantos ha podido. Digno alumno de nuestro maestro.

Aquí en este campo, fue que te dije que te quería y he venido a decirlo de nuevo. Pero hoy deberás perdonarme, Neji, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...

¿Sabes?, hoy es San Valentín y, por primera vez desde que te fuiste, alguien está esperando comer de mis horribles chocolates... Y yo quiero dárselos.

¿Me perdonas, Neji, por dejar que otro se intoxique con mis chocolates?

Yo sé que sí.

* * *

Bueno, este fue mi segundo reto y debo decir que se me dificultó un poco más que el primero. Me disculpo de antemano por el titulo tan penoso, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que eso, soy pesima para ponerle nombre a las cosas, no solo a los fics. Decir que elegí a Tenten porque no es un personaje que suela trabajar y quería, justamente, retarme. La verdad es que amo el NejiTen y me dolió mucho que la chica no pudiera ni despedirse de él, también consideré una falla de Kishimoto no mostrar el dolor del equipo de Neji por la muerte de este, como si la única persona cercana que tuviera él fuera su prima (no le voy al NejiHina).

En fin, no creeo que Tenten sea de las chicas que se tira a morir por las cosas malas que le pasen y quise mostrar a un mujer a las puertas de una nueva relación o un nuevo amor. Yo tengo mi propia idea de quién es el nuevo chico, pero me gustaría saber quién quieren ustedes que se, sólo por el gusto de conocer sus opiniones.

Como ya dije, no trabajo mucho a Tenten, así que no la manejo del todo bien como personaje(de nuevo, no suelo trabajar con ella), si hice mucho OoC, pido disculpas, y si encontraron errores ortográficos, gramaticales o un mal uso de términos, agradezco me informen de ello. Por lo general alguien me hace una revisión ortográfica de todo lo que escribo, pero esa persona no me es accesible de momento, así que ni modo; publico esto casi que a ciegas en esas cuestiones.

Sin más que decir me despido. Besos en rojo para todos y abrazos de proporciones lunares.

Espero disfrutarán la corta lectura y ¡Deséenme suerte!


End file.
